Regina and Robin
by QuinnoftheMoon
Summary: Regina kills herself so Robin can save his wife Marion. Did she really die or was that just to help the Love of her life? What is her fate? Read to know more. Warning this is my first story and my be very bad, please give me some constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Story Regina and Robin 11/10/14

It has been two months since I have been in hiding. Everyone thinks I killed myself so Robin could save his wife Marian. Marion could have only have been woken up from true loves kiss. The only way Robin could wake her up is if he didn't have me to love. I only ever wanted him to be happy whatever it took.

The town was having its first ball since The Dark Curse had been broken. The ball was going to be a masquerade ball, so that meant I could wear a mask and nobody could tell it was me. It was my chance to see how Robin was doing without me. I was also able to see my son, Henry, for the first time in so long. I know my death affected everyone, but I did it for Robin and his family.

I thought about Henry, and how mad and upset he must be. He never got any notice of my decision. I raised him for his first 10 years of his life, and loved him with my whole heart. He had already lost his father earlier this year, now he has lost me as well. I spent all my time worrying about Robin that I never really took the time to think about the percussions on everyone else. I have regretted my decision everyday leaving everyone behind, but it was the only option.

For so long I've lurked in the shadows and hidden in my families mausoleum enchanted with a hidden room spell. I didn't want anyone to find me, it would cause to many questions, pain, and anger. I was very nervous, but excited, to go out in the town and see all the people enjoying their lives. I went outside into the cool autumn weather, I was standing in the shade of an apple tree in the cemetery. I stood in the freshly cutgrass while I heard the birds sing a sweet melody. I needed to change for the ball, there was no one around and I was clear to use my magic.

I closed my eyes and snapped my fingers. I transformed myself. I was standing there in a long black strapless dress; the top corset part had gems of black, silver, and gold. My medium length dark brown hair with side-swept bangs laid flat just reaching below my shoulders. I was wearing a black mask that just covered my glittery makeuped eyes. I was wearing a deep red lipstick, and a single diamond necklace. I had on my 3 inch open toed heels that were hidden by my very slightly puffy gown.

I made my first step on the damp grass in a week. The sun shined on my pale skin, I smiled softly from how excited I was to be able to walk through Storybrooke and not run when I see someone. The best part was the mask; no one would think I was weird for wearing it. People would walk past me on the sidewalk and never suspect the I, Regina Mills, was still alive.

I made my way to the sidewalk; I walked slowly listening to each clang of my heels on the slightly uneven concrete. The cemetery was 3 blocks from Main Street. I took my time walking by the nicely up kept row of houses on each block. I passed by Archie walking his dog, he tilted his hat ever so slightly and smiled as passed by. He never suspected a thing; I felt such a huge sense of security in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally made it to Main Street about 10 minutes later. I walked by Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop and peeked through the window into the dark room. He and Bell must have been gone. I saw some of my old magic supplies sitting in a glass case in the middle of the room. I saw my mirror, my mother's heart, and my ring from Daniel. Gold took the ring from me when I was in my coffin, because if there is anything magical he wants it.

When I was walking people kept staring at me, they were saying things like, "Do you know who she is?" or "Who is that beautiful woman?" I was looking over my shoulder at Emma passing by in her little yellow bug. Then it suddenly hit me, more like he suddenly hit me. It was Robin Hood; he looked straight into my sparkling brown eyes. He asked if we knew each other. I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. Then Marian said come on Robin, and he said that he would see me at the ball as he fumbled away.

I had a flashback to the moment everyone thought I died. I drank a potion that made my heart stop so everyone would think I killed myself for Robin to save his wife. Which I did do it so Robin could save Marion, but I had to make him not have me to love for him to accomplish that. I felt so sad for so long, and I still do. I gave up my true love because I wanted him to be happy knowing he wasn't betraying his vows. My heart throbbed from the pain, I felt a couple tears coming to my eyes. I took in a deep breath and sucked it up. He wasn't mine anymore and I had to move on, because he had.

I then walked into Granny's and made my way to the last seat on the end of the counter. As I was walking past everyone was very silent and they all had their eyes fixated on me. I saw Snow, Henry, and little Neal. I also saw Red, Grumpy, Aurora, and the Blue fairy. I began to get very nervous thinking that they would recognize me, and then suddenly Snow mentioned he name and asked who I was. I was in the clear again, I replied to her with a smile and said, "It's me… R-Re-Gina, Just call me Gina." She smiled and complimented me on my dress and mask. I almost blew my cover, I started to sweat, but she never caught on.

Snow invited for me to sit down with her family. I hesitated a lot, but then Henry came up and grabbed my hand and pulled e into the corner booth. We all got to talking and I had to lie so much. I told them I was one of her servants when she was in the castle. She apologized and said she had no memory of me. I told her it was okay. We took about an hour before they had to leave and get ready.

I was so happy that I got to eat a real Granny's burger and fries for the first time in so long, I didn't know how much I would miss Granny's greasy food. When I finished I paid Red, and walked back outside. I had three more hours until the ball. I explored the town and saw all the little changes. They fixed the broken light signal. They made a new park shaped like a castle, because I tore the first one down. They also painted the town hall blue, because snow was the new mayor of Storybrooke.

I spent my time enjoying the open air, I didn't even realize how much I would miss the gut wrenching smell of fish from the cannery. The ruff deep blue water was so enchanting. As the water crashed up against the pillars of the pier I thought about Robin. I thought about how his hands felt against my body. The way his warm lips felt against mine as he held me in his arms. I missed him so much all I wanted was to feel his body against mine just one more time.

I then unwrapped my arms and placed my hands on my stomach. I shed a single tear. I thought about the decisions I made. My daughter would grow up without her father. I am three months pregnant with Robins baby, I didn't know until 2 days after I supposedly killed myself. I imagined how she would look, if she would look more like her father or me, or both. It didn't matter she would still be so beautiful and I would love her so much.

The corset I was wearing helped hide my nearly 4 month baby bump, but it definitely wouldn't for much longer. I carried my baby far back, but I was starting to show. I removed my hand and placed them on the railing of the wooden pier. The sun was slowly making its way down to the waters edge and I could see the moon and stars starting to glimmer and show. I decided it was time to head to the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

I started making my way back to the town hall while the sun was setting. It was so nice to see all the smiling faces walking down the street. The children and adults were all dressed up it made me happy to know that everyone was okay and safe. I saw Henry in a black tux with a deep navy blue tie carrying little Neal. Marion was in a red dress, Robin was in a Black suit that fit to perfection, and little Roland was wearing a tiny suit matching his fathers.

Robin caught a glance of me and we stared at each other for a moment. He then was pulled away by Marion and disappeared into the light. I stood there thinking if only Marion never came back, if only Emma wasn't trying to be the better person. I would still be with Robin and we would be happy together. He would be so pleased to know I was pregnant as long as Marion wasn't in his life. Marion makes everything more complicated and he never wants to betray her.

I finally came out of my trance when Mary Margret came up behind me and asked if I was heading inside. I told her I was and we walked in together. We made are way to a round table with a white table cloth on the right side of the room. Every one from Storybrooke was there, it was amazing how much happiness filled the room. I saw Henry with this girl and he looked so happy, that made me feel so much better about my decision.

It was so refreshing to bring a part of the Enchanted Forest to this town. A ball was the perfect way to celebrate the mayor of the town. Everyone was in such amazing attire. The dresses were beautiful and had such a wide variety of sizes and color. They played live music of many different genres. Parents were dancing with children and with each other; It was so family friendly.

While Marion and Roland were dancing together, Robin came up to me at my table and asked me to dance. I hesitated at first, but then when I looked into his eyes I couldn't resist. I knew I missed him. But I never realized how much. As his hand laid in the small of my back I got butterflies in my stomach. He made me so happy and I only wished I could tell him I was still alive.

We were dancing and looking into each others eyes. He said," Are you sure we don't know each other, I swear that I know you?" I was silent I had no words. He stepped back for a second and whispered, "Regina?" I still had absolutely no words. What was I supposed to do, my cover was blown. He would never leave his wife for me, he was always going to stay true to his vows of him never leaving his wife.

I had tears coming to my eyes, all the pain I had been trying to push away just came out at once. Everyone stopped dancing at people were starting to stare. I felt trapped, I had no choice but to run and disappear. I pulled up the skirt of my dress and took off. I crashed through the large wooden doors into the darkness hoping no one would see me again.


	4. Chapter 4

As I ran down the stairs of the Town hall in tears Robin was inside yelling," I don't know how, but that was Regina." Everyone heard him and the room began to fill with chatter very quickly. The group of people I knew well were following Robin to the doors. They weren't very far behind me, and I wasn't using my magic because I could control it with my emotions. If I tried to disappear I could have blown up the entire town by accident, so I couldn't it was to risky.

The cold wind was rushing through my brunette hair, I was I tears. I made my way towards the beach, kicking off my shoes. Robin and everyone else got to being just five feet behind me before I took off again.. I untied my extravagant mask and threw it in the sand behind me. I was unable to catch my breath, not from running but from crying so much. It hurt so much, I gave him what he wanted why couldn't he just leave me alone.

I quickly made my way to the pier and fell to the ground, I could no longer keep running. Robin came up to me, I was trying to hide my face. Robin bent down and touched my chin so slightly and tilted it up. My make up was so smudged. It was so hard to breathe and difficult to contain my magic from bursting out and destroying everything.

Robin asked how I was alive, and I told him I never actually died I just used magic. He asked why I would do that and said that his heart was broken that he never stopped loving me. I told him I did it for his wife, that I did whatever took to give him what he wanted. Robin looked so disappointed that I would just let him go, but it was the only option to help Marion.

The crowd of people were all looking at me in shock. I looked at Henry and he seemed so pissed. He asked me," Why the hell would you do this to us mom, why would you do this to me?" I tried to speak, but before I could he stormed off. Most of the crowd followed him back to the ball. I tried to get up and chase him, but I didn't have the energy. All that was left were Robin, Marion, Snow, Emma, David, Hook, Belle, and Mr. Gold. Robin looked at me so sadly, and asked me so softly "Why?"

I was barely able to stand up; my heart was pounding out of my chest literally. It hurt so much; I said I did what I had to, and that it would be best if everyone forgot about me. I pushed Robin away and told him to leave me alone. I stumbled slowly away further underneath the pier. They all stood there watching me and crying.

I suddenly felt an even stronger pain and fell to the ground. They all came running, but by the time I hit the ground I wasn't conscious. Everything went black, but I could still here them talking. They spoke with great concern unaware of what was happening.

I lay in the sand as my friends gathered around me. Mr. Gold said to them it was my heart that made me collapse. He pulled out the weak pulsing, deep red, heart. It was starting to chip away pieces; Gold shoved it back into my cold chest with speed. He said my heart was broken, literally, and the only way to fix it was with true loves kiss. I was slowly drifting deeper in sleep, but I was really dying of sadness and pain. Marion said to Robin to do what he had to do save my life.

Robin got down on his hands and knees. He knelt over my cold barely living body. He was so gently as he placed his warm lips upon mine. I slowly felt myself come to. When I woke up I was looking straight into Robin's blue eyes. He pulled away his lips and smiled so joyously. Robin said," Regina, thank god your okay, I don't know if I could ever lose you a second time."

We stared at each other for a good three minutes, both of us over joyed by the sight of each other. As I was wrapped in his arms, my lips inches away from his all I wanted to do is steal one last kiss before it was over. By this time Marion disappeared, and all that was left in her place was a letter. It had said that she knew no matter what, Robin still loved me, and that she had fallen in love with someone else. It said that she was leaving Storybrooke, and that she was never meant to be here and it was best for her to leave and never return.

Robin looked at me with happiness; he said that we could now be together forever. Everyone was happy for us and Henry came back and seemed happy as well. Robin took me in his arms and bent me over and kissed me so passionately that it was a good full minute before he released his grip. He said he had been waiting to do that forever.

I had one last thing to tell him, but I knew he would be overjoyed about it. I told him I was pregnant and he started to cry. He had told me he got a ring ,before Marion came back from the past, and planned to propose. Of course I said yes because I love him, and Henry, more than anything.

**Apparently I do get my Happily ever after for once.**

**The End**


End file.
